delisamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Lucie Olivier
Burlington, Vermont, Atlantica |Hometown = |Occupation = Actress ∙ model ∙ beauty pageant titleholder |School = The New School (B.F.A.) |Height = 5 ft 9 (175 cm) |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Blue |Titles = Miss Atlantica 2015 |Competitions = Miss Atlantica 2015 (Winner) Miss Universe 2015 (Top 5)}}Lucie Jeanne Olivier (born 13 October 1993) is an Atlantican actress, model, and beauty pageant titleholder who was crowned Miss Atlantica 2015. She went on to represent Atlantica at Miss Universe 2015, where she placed in the Top 5. Following her reign as Miss Atlantica, Olivier began pursuing an acting career. Since 2016, she has starred as Virginie Bretagne on the teen drama Violets. Early life Olivier was born on 13 October 1993 in Burlington, Vermont to parents Jean-Luc and Claire Olivier (née Jennings). Both of her parents are French-speaking, while her father is Franco-Atlantican and her mother is Anglo-Atlantican. Jean-Luc works in advertising, while Claire works in marketing. Olivier has an elder sister, Natacha, born . Natacha is also a model, who competed in Miss Atlantica 2012. Education Olivier began her education in 1998 at a public elementary school in Burlington. She eventually transferred to Vermont Commons School, a coeducational private school in South Burlington, Vermont, in 2004. Olivier began high school in 2007, where she was active in her school's theatre department and played varsity volleyball. Olivier graduated from high school in 2011. After graduating from high school, Olivier moved to New York City to attend The New School. She graduated with a bachelor's degree in performing arts in 2015. Career Pageantry Being influenced by her sister, Olivier tried out for Miss Atlantica 2015 and was chosen as one of the 30 finalists to move on to the televised competition. In the final, she continued to advance until being crowned Miss Atlantica 2015. As Miss Atlantica 2015, Olivier represented Atlantica at Miss Universe 2015, where she ultimately placed in the Top 5. Olivier completed her year as Miss Atlantica after crowning Madeline Hughes as Miss Atlantica 2016 in January 2016. Post-pageantry After completing her reign as Miss Atlantica, Olivier began pursuing a modeling career professionally, in addition to working as an Instagram fashion influencer. In 2016, she was cast as Virginie Bretagne on the ATV X teen drama Violets. In 2017, she appeared as Maddy in the slasher film Long Gone. In 2018, she had a supporting role in the horror-musical film Song of the Siren as Elisa. Personal life Since 2015, Olivier has resided in the Upper East Side neighborhood of Manhattan in New York City. She has stated that her first language is French, although she has a near-native grasp on English, which explains her lack of a French accent. Since 2016, Olivier has been in a relationship with Atlantican actor Victor Shaun. Filmography Category:1993 births Category:Anglo-Atlantican people Category:Atlantican beauty pageant titleholders Category:Atlantican female models Category:Atlantican film actresses Category:Atlantican television actresses Category:Franco-Atlantican people Category:Living people Category:Miss Atlantica winners Category:Miss Universe 2015 delegates Category:People from Burlington, Vermont Category:The New School alumni